pencil2ofandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Yterbium/Season 4, Episode 14, “Don’t Dig Straight Down”
By having posted this episode review about half a day after the original has been released, I must be breaking at least one rule on promptness and integrity and a lot of words that don't apply here. In all fairness, I had to watch this episode in the dead of night under a blanket so that no one would hear. Oh well, everyone's a sinner! The episode begins right where we've left off. Thank you for making people realise that they must watch the previous episode if they don't want the current one to seem like a bunch of complicated nonsense... like this show, perhaps? Pre-Credits Gag: We find ourselves at the part where Barf Bag narrates what everybody else had been thinking during the past month: “What is this place?” And then the theme song plays to throw off the confused. Gelatin freaks out because he has found an inverted planet near the centre of the Earth. I... am lost for words. Most people can’t tell if the planet on which they live has been inverted, but Gelatin can, and the resulting sight is a bit disturbing. I mean, it isn’t as disturbing as seeing an inverted human or a planet growing out of technology, but I’m sure people had already known that something bad might happen afterwards. Donut makes a bizarre BFDI joke and the rest of the team take out all of their joy on the reverse-beautiful (lufituaeb?) landscape. Naily takes things too far with Gelatin and they both land inside Barf Bag, draining her of all of her vomit. Shall we start calling her “Bag” instead? This sudden change in composition makes Bag feel wooooooo-zy, and I started to think of all the times I’d felt wooooooo-zy. Not good, I say. As we look at what Team Iance are doing—still digging, of course—Ruby insists that Flower has lost her “Flower Power” for killing a special person, Bubble. Funny, it’s the standard trope in some media circles that killing people gives power, as horrible as it sounds. Lightning gets confused on the team’s morale, so Ruby recites the coordinates of the nearby emeralds with complete precision. Team Beep casually fall through the hole created in the first part by Rocky’s super vomiting skills, and Balloony freaks out because the vomit hole just stops. Who knows what sort of supernatural phenomenon could have caused it to go that way? Wait a flipping minute, it’s called animation. The team hold on to Cloudy to avoid being disintegrated and going through a horrible death-inducing death. Yellow Face tells Foldy — that’s a character that probably nobody has seen before, according to one of the charts that I had seen on the BFDI Subreddit. Oh yeah, BFDI has a Subreddit. So Yellow Face tells Foldy that he has got a bunch of shitty plastic emeralds that his team can present to Four, and after a team discussion which for some reason involves Megan W.’s recommended character of “Uncapped Marker”,It means he’s naked. Four comes over and glitches. Don’t get me wrong, I enjoy this show’s usage of Easter eggs, but this is close to Creepypasta material. Free Food win this contest, though. Charming. Yay, an old BFDIA flashback! It’s from one of the episodes in which Pencil was a completely uncharacteristic fuckface, the one where the 2013 team come in contact with Golf Ball—the team of 2019 are smart enough to evade the character that has an alarming number of mean nicknames by digging in another direction. Their decision was stupid, anyway, Golf Ball’s team find the first of the legitimate emeralds. Then they jump with melodic noises. Four acts disturbingly again as a bunch of wild arms come out of his mouth. They’re not tentacles, but the arms of Death P.A.C.T., who are safe for about half a minute of relief, damn it. On the inverted version of Earth, Bomby fills Bag with water and she gets a feeling that can only be described as a mix of euphoria and weed-laced highness. Spongy jumps into the hot springs and the contestant once known as Barf Bag feels the water, concluding in the end that it’s warm. Don’t tell me that Spongy shat in it; that’s not cool. She gets worried because the lake shouldn’t be so hot in the first place. Everybody realises that the backwards planet is really just above the magma part of the subterranean surface and it begins to destroy everything. The moment that the automatic transcriber referred to Bomby as “Mommy” begins the darker portion of the episode. Donut dies and Spongy flies away because nobody gave a shit about him in the past episode. Beep rescue Naily because they’re so nice, but they’re figuratively between a rock and a hard place. At this point, the hot stuff has reached the top of their own tunnel, which is bad because that’s the direction they’d like to go in lest they die from Rocky’s vomit. So Ricky eats Nickel with the consent of Balloony and they tunnel down farther. Gelatin and Nickel take advantage of Golf Ball not taking her emerald, making them safe, while Barf Bag is concerned over the level of the hot stuff rising. Ruby, as predicted (kind of), finds an emerald, but they dig quickly so that they can avoid the hot stuff and Golf Ball. So that’s where we find the recommended characters, isn’t it? Golf Ball says to Tennis Ball, “Is it getting warm around here?” and TB hesitates. What the hell, was that a farting joke? 28 November edit We're at the 50% mark since the last review from three months ago. Progress, am I right? Or is there a lack? I don't know! When I press the number "5" on the official video, the only thing I hear is 4's saying the word "stid". It doesn’t take a rocket scientist to know that three months is not enough to remember what exactly that means, but whatever. So Team Ice Cube have found an emerald, as have the Losers (via Needle grabbing the same exact emerald), and this angers Golf Ball because she's so used to the meritocracy of the school that she runs. Hey, Four will do anything for his variable lover. Barf Bag observes how the lava is rising. Appropriately, too — the word "climate emergency" has been added to like every dictionary since the last time I was reviewing this. Meanwhile, Iance dig out of fear of the lava hitting them. That they dig around this episode's recommended characters is the point that I realise that this has been watched before. So yeah. Digging, blowing, sensing that Golf Ball is directly above, the appearance that GB's just farted and her subsequent going insane in recreation. Team Beep discover that it's pretty impossible to dig through that yellow-and-black metallic pattern. When isn't it impossible to dig through that? Golf Ball takes that as a threat to her undeground laboratory and she hurries downstairs because she's from hell or something. Pin and Book have a heart-to-heart talk and there's a flashback to the old BFDIA episodes in which she calls Match and Pencil dumb trashy losers. Hey, you can destroy the reputation of the characters in the universe, but not the ones who play them. Maybe I'm thinking of some other television series. Pin makes Book realise that shit often goes down whenever she's meant to other people, and she says that Book's being totally selfish. And they're not on the same team! The lava kills all of the tired members of Iance in a horrific death—damn—and before you know it, Book sacrifices herself over Ice Cube and Taco in a testament of caring-for-others-ness. The number of deaths at this point changes, though the number I do not know. Just... er... go to the BFDI wiki for details. Recommended characters die, but not Spongy, who is in his rocket as he watches the planet burn down in lava. Balloony dies, too, even though he seemed to be in like the most secluded place on the planet. Cloudy boasts at this, saying that it's nice to be short. Or flat—and I'm sure he means that in the most modest way possible. Naily and Woody are the last of that crew to be alive, which is actually kind of sad. May Cloudy and Rocky's attempts to survive be forever remembered. The two of them have a conversation with Coiny has he himself runs downstairs—Why he's running downstairs is for the same reason that Naily and Woody are running upstairs, and his reaction is a plain "Oh shit." Coiny dies by taking the rectangle thing off the "deprecated garbage chute" and Cake says "RIP". Cake (having witnessed this disturbing incident) and Naily decide to throw Woody to the book dropoff/mail slot thingy and they give him some sweet words of encouragement. So Woody goes through the chute and falls through the weird wonderland on which Roboty had been repeatedly seen waiting. He falls through a dimension all too reminiscent of the third dimension and he then falls onto a little black circle... which turns out to be part of Four's eye. What the fuck? Team Uaudaisufosmufsafoauf are up for elimination and they all die. You wouldn't know that unless you stay for the after-credits scene, you know. Post-Credits Gag: Puffball is seen in space and talking! When does that happen? Four tells her that it's pretty dumb as hell to ask why X is still hurdling towards the centre of the Earth, considering he's been doing that for-like-evuhhhhhh! Firsts: A disturbing number of deaths (Donut, Nickel, etc.) Random quote: "What I saw last episode was not how a functional team acts." - Pin Line Analysis Top 5 speaking contestants from BFB 13 # Barf Bag (365 syllables) # Golf Ball (352 syllables) # Naily (267 syllables) # Balloony (219 syllables) # Four (215 syllables) Top 10 speaking contestants in BFB, so far # Four # Donut # Golf Ball # Book # X # Barf Bag (8 ↑) # Lollipop (1 ↓) # Leafy (1 ↓) # Balloony (6 ↓) # Liy (2 ↓) Barf Bag and Balloony replace Liy (now #8) and Gaty (#11) in the top 10. The highest increase was that of Naily, 21 ↑. 71% of all of Naily's BFB dialogue comes from this episode, as does 65% of Puffball's. After their eliminations... * Pencil went from #8 to #27. * Bracelety went from #29 to #48. * Liy went from #3 to #10. * Roboty went from #49 to #57. * Loser went from #27 to #40. * 8-Ball went from #19 to #36. * Stapy went from #13 to #23. * David went from #56 to #62. * Match went from #8 to #12. * Firey Jr. went from #43 to #45. Category:Blog posts